


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 7

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: the official honeymoon
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: ISEAYOU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Kudos: 9





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 7

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang na miss ko lang mag smut hahaha k bye

For their 2nd wedding Anniversary nag celebrate si Luhan at Sehun sa isang five star hotel at si Cynthia pa ang nagbook para sa mag asawa bilang regalo. Tapos Inuwi muna ni Veronica sa bahay nila si Haru para maka bonding din ang lolo nito at si Moonbin at para na rin magka alone time together si Luhan at Sehun for their anniversary.

Pero sadyang namimiss ng mag asawa si Haru.

Tumabi si Sehun sa asawa nung napansin niya na kanina pa ito nakatingin sa labas halatang halata na namimiss si Haru. Yumakap si Sehun mula sa likod para maibsan ang lungkot ng asawa, anniversary nila kaya dapat masaya sila.

Hindi maiwasang mapangiti ni Luhan dahil sa paghalik ni Sehun sa leeg niya, tumigil ito para ipaharap ang mukha sa kanya. "hindi pa tayo nakakapag proper honeymoon, wanna do it tonight?"

Hindi alam ni Luhan pero biglang bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya, oo wala pa silang proper honeymoon ni Sehun since busy sila sa pagaalala kay Haru.

Tumango lang si Luhan tapos humarap kay Sehun at mabilis na hinalikan ito. Since anniversary naman nila at sila lang dalawa ngayon gabi, sinamantala na nila yung pagkakataon.

Mas bumilis ang halikan ng mag asawa at mas madiin, halatang namiss ang marahas na halikan. Pinulupot ni Sehun yung mga binti ni Luhan sa bewang niya habang patuloy pa din sa halikan. 

Naglakad si Sehun hanggang marating ang kama at dahan dahang pinahiga si Luhan dito. Bumitaw muna sa halikan para tanggalin ang butones ng sleeves isa isa habang nakatingin pa rin kay Luhan naguumpisa na rin binubuksan ang butones ng sleeves niya.

Mabilis ng hinubad ni Sehun yung sleeves niya tapos hinagis kung saan, muling hinalikan ang asawa. Nabibilisan si Luhan kaya tinulak niya ng konti si Sehun.

"Ba..bie...hah wait, slow down"

Sehun smile and nod, sinunod si Luhan. Binagalan ang halikan na nagpataas ng tension sa kanilang dalawa. Unti unti ginapang ni Sehun ang kamay sa pants ng asawa, tinanggal ang butones tapos hinila pababa kasama ang undies nito. Muling binuka ang mga binti at pumwesto sa pagitan nito.

Bumaba ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg at ganun din ang kamay niya pwet ng asawa, minasahe ang dalawang pisngi nito habang patuloy ang paghalik sa leeg.

"hmm~" Napapikit si Luhan dahil pinasok ni Sehun yung dalawang daliri niya sa butas niya, it's been awhile since they did this at syempre parang bago talaga.

Mas binaon pa ni Sehun ang daliri niya at dinagdagan pa ng isa kaya mas lalong lumakas ang ungol ni Luhan, tumigil sa paghalik si Sehun para i-focus ang atensyon sa butas ni Luhan, mga ungol at mabibigat na paghinga.

Gamit ang libreng kamay tinanggal ni Sehun ang butones ng pantalon at nilabas ang ari na tayong tayo dahil sa mga ungol ng asawa niya.

"ah, se- ah" agad hinawakan ni ang dulo ng ari ni Luhan. "please, im com- hah"

"wait for me" hinugot ni Sehun ang daliri na basang basa dahil kay Luhan, pinasok ni Sehun ng dahan dahan ang ari habang nakahawak pa rin ang kamay sa dulo ng ari ni Luhan para hindi ito labasan.

"AH HAH~" pakiramdam ni Luhan mapupunit siya kasi parang biglang lumaki ito nung nasaloob na. Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Luhan, tinaas sa ulo.

"I'll let you go but don't come yet, okay?" tumango si Luhan at pinilit pigilin ang paglabas. Binitawan siya ni Sehun para kumapit sa bewang nito na sobrang slim na akala mo hindi nagbuntis, stretchmarks who? Wala si Luhan nun, dahil alaga alaga niya lagyan ng ointment.

"AH FUCK LUHAN" ungol ni Sehun habang bumabayo sa asawa, tumingin si Sehun sa mukha ni Luhan na nakapikit. Bawat bayo may katumbas na ungol at halata sa expression nito na nasasarapan din siya.

Pumatong ulit si Sehun kay Luhan para halikan ito habang bumabayo ng mas mabilis, tumigil sa paghalik si Luhan kasi kinakapos siya ng hinga.

"Babie....im coming....hah~" bulong ni Luhan sabay yakap sa leeg ni Sehun kaya mas lalong narinig ni Sehun bawat ungol at mahihinang paghinga nito. "AH SEHUN AH! HAH!" sigaw ni Luhan nung nilabasan na siya sa tyan ni Sehun na sigi pa rin sa pagbayo dahil nalalapit na rin ang paglabas niya. Patuloy pa rin sa pag ungol si Luhan.

"I'll come inside hah..." 

"Hah yes yes please" sagot ni Luhan at doon na nga linabasan si Sehun, tumigil sa pagbayo para maibigay lahat sa loob ni Luhan. Nagbabakasakali na makaisa pa.

"maka score ka kaya ulit?" bulong ni Luhan sabay tawa, kaya natawa din si Sehun. Umangat ng konti para tignan ang mukha ng asawa.

"Isa pang round para sure" Sehun wiggle his brows habang nakangisi, pinisil nalang ni Luhan ang pisngi ng asawa tapos hinalikan sa labi ng mabilis. "I love you" 

"I love you too" sagot ni Sehun sabay muling humalik sa asawa at inumpisahan na ang round two.


End file.
